


Victorious banner of love

by CrystalNavy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: For them, it was about progress. For us, it's about love.Once, there were five. Now, there are hundred.





	Victorious banner of love

It began on the ship. The Off-Colors piloted in silence, while Stevonnie and Lars strategized.

"It's possible." Stevonnie was saying "She wants to be free. The Diamonds will no doubt send the two of them to try again, and I'll be there, waiting for them, and convince her to become a Crystal. Her partner would be bubbled, and we will be one step closer to victory and increase the chance of us all surviving."

"As strategic head of operations, I say give it a chance, Captain Lars." Rhodonite piped up.

"Captain, we have company." Rutile twins informed 

True enough, two blips were on the screen, and soon enough, two ships came into the view: a smaller one evidently piloted by Topaz, and the bigger one evidently piloted by Emerald.

"Perfect." Stevonnie grinned "Now here's the plan."

-x-

A shuttle came out of Sun Incinerator and began to draw closer to Topaz and Aquamarine's ship. It was immediately shot down by Emerald's ship, while Sun Incinerator shot down the other ship. Just as Stevonnie had planned. Two small ships began to plummet towards an unknown planet, leaving Emerald and Lars to duke it out.

As the two ships crashed onto the unknown planet's surface, two hatches opened. Topaz and Aquamarine stepped out first, and then Stevonnie jumped out, grinning at them.

"Congratulations." Aquamarine said sarcastically "You got us stranded."

"That was the idea." Stevonnie pulled out her sword and casually ran it through Aquamarine's chest.

She put it into a bubble and tapped it once, sending it back to the Temple. She sheathed her sword.

"We have lot of time to spare." Stevonnie grinned, turning to Topaz "So how about we get to know each other well?"

-x-

"My Diamond." a Gem said reverently "Neither Aquamarine nor Topaz are responding."

A video blared to life at that moment.

"Greetings." a humanoid figure spoke "My name is Stevonnie. I have Aquamarine and Topaz. If you want them back, come meet me at Echelon-5. If you don't, you'll never see either of them again."

"We have to go Yellow." Blue said gently but firmly "Prepare our ships. We'll be there in two days."

Stevonnie grinned and the video ended.

Stevonnie turned towards others. Rhodonite, Fluorite, Rutiles, Padparadscha and Topaz all had a star on their person, just as Stevonnie herself did. Star, the symbol of Crystal Gems.

"Be ready." Stevonnie said "With Zircon's blessing, we'll convince Blue Diamond that Yellow Diamond killed Pink Diamond. Having a Diamond on our side will be beneficial to us, and we'll have Aquamarine as leverage in case she doesn't believe us."

Her allies all agreed with this course of action.

"Now, Lars, you and the Off-Colors get back into the ship and go home. Topaz, stay with me. Let's give the Diamonds a warm welcome." Stevonnie said


End file.
